Broken Promises
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Once again, part of my series. Jack and Norrinton have had a long standing truce that is suddenly broken by the appearance of a certain Admiral Cromwell's entry onto the scene. Will Norrinton keep his end of their deal or will Jack hang for his trust in t
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One: No Truth at All**

Commodore James Norrington descended the steps of the jail area where they kept their prisoners. He saw the pirate captain sitting against the wall with his back to the bars and his hat tipped down over one eye. He appeared to be sleeping, but the elder man knew better.

As he moved closer, Jack Sparrow tipped his hat back so he might glare at the commodore. Norrington so the darkening bruises that lined the captain's cheekbone and saw how he held his left arm more to his side than his right. "Decide to show yer face?" the pirate asked, his voice raspy from the hollering and cursing that he'd been doing earlier.

Norrington straitened his stance. "I had little choice, Captain."

"Little choice?" Jack asked mockingly. "Little choice, ya say?" He stood in the cell, suddenly right against the bars, eyes sharp and dangerous. "What the 'ell do ya mean by that?"

The commodore sighed. "You chose a very poor time to come for a visit to your friends, Captain Sparrow."

"'ow's tha', mate?"

"Admiral Cromwell also chose that time to visit."

"An' tha' means wha' to me?" Jack growled, anger evident in his usually calm voice.

"That means, Captain, that there was little I could do."

"We 'ad a deal, Norrington."

"And with the presence of the Admiral, I can do little about that deal. I am quite sorry. I may be able to convince him to let you out of this alive."

"Alive's a relative term with yer type."

Norrington sighed as he turned in his place. "I am truly sorry, Captain Sparrow."

Jack felt his temper flare and did little to stop it. "Well ya and yer apology can go strait to 'ell, ye sorry son of a dog," he growled out. "Get the 'ell out of 'ere!"

And leave the commodore did, but not without a heavy heart.

* * *

The _Black Pearl _and her crew truly had chosen a bad time to visit Port Royal. Admiral Leroy Cromwell was well known for his hatred of piracy and especially the renowned Jack Sparrow. He had come to Port Royal two days before the captain's arrival to check on Commodore James Norrington and how he was handling his pirate hunt. No one had had time to send word to the pirate to keep his distance.

Norrington now sat in his office, playing the event over in his mind. The _Pearl_ hadn't docked in the main docks, but that hadn't been enough to save them from notice. Jack had been picked up on his way to the Turners' house by Cromwell's men. Needless to say Sparrow had thrown a fit over it, screaming and cursing and hollering the whole way. The commodore was told that it had been the butt of one rifle that had bruised his cheek so badly – he was lucky they hadn't broken his cheekbone – and another man's rifle that had driven his left shoulder from its socket. Cromwell had personally jerked it back into place.

"My men said that Sparrow said something about having clemency at this port," Cromwell's deep voice filled the small office.

Norrington looked up and then stood quickly. He hadn't even noticed his superior's entrance. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Sparrow was muttering something about clemency," Cromwell repeated. "What might he be talking about?"

"Babbling. He tends to do that."

"Ah. Well, I should hope that is all that it is, Commodore. Certainly the rumors I have heard about you housing pirates are only that."

"I had not heard of such rumors."

"People tend to dirty names that are clean over jealousy."

"Yes sir."

Cromwell smiled. "No matter. We have Sparrow now and he will die here at Port Royal. You will prove to your superiors that you are still who you were always."

"Yes sir."

"I knew I had confidence in you, Commodore."

Norrington suppressed a grimace. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Ana Maria paced the Turner house. She'd been upstairs and down, through the dining and the living quarters, and everywhere in between. She was making Richard nervous and Marie anxious while little Bill and Katherine both found it entertaining to follow her around.

"I just can't believe he'd let it happen..." Ana muttered.

Marie sighed. "It's bureaucracy, dear."

"Bureaucracy with someone's life!" Ana yelled.

Richard nodded as he pulled Bill onto the couch next to him, seeing that the boy and his sister were driving their "Aunt Ana" up the wall. "We'll think of something as soon as Will and Elizabeth come. We'll have time. I've made sure of that."

Ana turned her dark eyes on him. "How can you be sure?"

Marie let a sly smile cross her lips as she took hold of little Katherine. "Oh, we have our ways, Ana. Don't you worry about that."

Ana turned her wary eyes to Marie next and nodded slowly. "They just better hurry."

* * *

Norrington knew he was risking it as he returned to the cell later that evening. Yes, there were knew guards and he had changed into civilian clothes and taken off that ridiculous wig and hat, but if the Admiral knew he were here, that might jeopardize everything.

"Givin' me more 'n' one chance to ring yer neck?" Jack asked form his position next to the bars once again.

"Jack..."

"Don' even start, Norrington," the pirate said in a low, frightening voice, though he didn't move an inch. "We 'ad a deal an' ye just threw it away. 've never thrown it away when it suited me, ya know. Me ship's taken some hard beatings for yer deal, did ye know tha'?" He turned slightly and fixed his eyes on Norrington. "Tha' makes me the honest one in this room, don' it?"

* * *

A/N: This is a warning to my lovely readers (and I do love you all so much! You're so great!) that my work load will probably be the same as it's been the last few weeks, but I had just a moment to sit down and work on this, so I did. I'll take time when I can and I have the inspiration, but please try to stick with me. Thanks very much!

Second note: I got accepted into my first college choice: Baylor University!!!! I'm so happy! Yeah... Just thought I should let ya'll know :)


	2. ch2

**Chapter Two: Rumors**

A/N: Soooo sleepy........

* * *

"I've heard rumors."

"Have you now?" Jack responded in a bored tone. He expected the man in front of him to strike him, but he'd hoped – foolishly enough he knew – that he'd avoid the side of his face that was all ready swollen and bruised.

"Show some respect to the Admiral," the man hissed.

Jack glanced up at him. He was young, perhaps twenty-three or so at the very most, and that was stretching it. He'd seen the lad following Cromwell around like a lost and hungry puppy would follow a man with food in his hand. He wasn't one of Norrington's men.

"The rumors, Mr. Sparrow," Cromwell prompted.

"It's 'Captain' an' I dunno wha' the 'ell yer talkin' 'bout," Jack grumbled. It was the truth, honestly. Cromwell had failed to tell him anything but he had heard these said rumors, and Jack could make guesses about what he was talking about, but he couldn't be sure about it. Better to irritate the man in front of him if he found he had no friends there. He hoped the _Pearl_ and her crew were long gone by now.

Cromwell sighed from his place on the opposite side of the jail bars. His young lackey had been the only one to enter. "The rumors about Commodore Norrington's dealings with you, you fool," he growled out irritably.

"Ahhh..." the pirate captain answered at length. "Those rumors!"

"Yes. Now tell me about them."

"I 'aven't 'eard 'em," Jack answered with a strait face. He felt his head jerk to one side as the lackey slammed his open hand along side his ear and face. The pirate let out a small moan.

"You HAVE heard them," Cromwell stressed as he stepped through the door of the cell. He motioned to the lad to leave. "I'll take care of this, Richmond."

"But sir!"

"Out!" Cromwell hissed and watched the young man leave. He turned back to the pirate captain that sat against the wall, head tilted so his hair covered his expression. "What deal did Commodore James Norrington strike with you, pirate?"

Jack lifted his head only enough to set a glare on the elder man. "Ya really think tha' a man like Norrington would strike a deal with a pirate like me?"

"I know he has or you wouldn't have been walking in the open as you were."

"Well 'e obviously doesn' 'ave any deal with me now or else I wouldn' be in 'ere, eh?" Jack responded with a slight smirk, eyes fixed on Cromwell's.

"So you're saying that the rumors are false and you were simply foolish enough to walk in broad day light across open ground."

If Jack had gone with his first impulse, he would have ratted Norrington out so at least he'd take the traitorous commodore down with him, but he didn't. He wasn't quite sure why, but something deep inside of him was sure he'd be useful later. Somehow he could turn this to his advantage... or die trying, as the case might be. "No one ever saw before. Seems like ya just 'ad more men to cover yer ground this time."

"Is that so?"

Jack simply shrugged, deciding not to waste his breath with the man before him.

"I asked you a question, pirate, is that so?" Cromwell hissed.

Jack looked at him lazily. "Ye'll never get anywhere talkin' like tha' to people," he muttered. "Just not nice." The blow he received could probably have rivaled anything Richard had done to him as a lad and the pirate captain fought the blackness that was creeping up on his vision.

"Don't even think about passing out, pirate," Cromwell growled.

Jack let a smirk cross his face. He was almost pleased he'd said that, because now he could allow the darkness to swallow him just to spite the already irritated admiral.

* * *

What had been a sunny morning had become overcast quickly in the early afternoon and the storms rolled in by late afternoon. Amidst the screaming wind and pounding rain, Ana Maria was sure she'd heard a knock on the door. She ran to the stair railing and peered over towards the door. The butler was opening it, offering to take the man's drenched coat. The man in question removed his waterlogged hat to reveal James Norrington beneath it. Ana was furious. "Where the hell do you get off comin' 'round 'ere without my captain in with you?" she demanded.

Norrington looked up, startled. He hadn't noticed the pirate woman standing and looking down on him from her place at the top of the stairs. He sighed tiredly. "Miss Ana Maria... My deepest apologies."

"Send yer apologies where they belong," she growled as she pulled a knife that was hidden in her trousers. "An' I'll send ye after it."

"Ana Maria!" Marie's startled voice brought Ana from her vengeful rage for long enough to keep her bearings. "Please, Ana Maria, Commodore Norrington is here to help."

"With what I can."

"And no more, I'm sure," Ana spat.

"I had no choice, Miss Ana Maria."

"You can drop yer bloody formalities, Norrington. Get to the point before I slit yer throat and leave ye out on the streets to dry. Yer nothin' but a bloody liar s'far as I can tell."

Norrington took a deep breath, calming himself from the sharp response he nearly gave her. "I'm doing what I can, Ana, and that is all I can do without getting our only allies tossed into jail with Jack."

"We had no warning," Ana mumbled as she started to descend the stairs, slipping the knife back in its place.

"I didn't know you were coming," Norrington admitted quietly. "But that cannot be helped now and there is no use in looking at what has happened. We should focus on what will happen from here on out."

"Getting Jack back."

"Yes."

"Speak quickly, Commodore. What ye 'ave say is what yer life depends on."

"Then shall we begin?"

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I've been busy, oh so busy ::sigh:: Thank Julie for getting my rear in gear to write tonight though! I promised her I'd work on it :)

Dawnie-7: Glad you like it! I hope I can live up to my other stories since everyone seems to like them... Thanks for the congrats on college :)

Flute Damioh: Lame son of a biscuit eater... I like that!! That's great! Hehe... very creative, my friend! Yeah, it gets confusing after a while through these stories and I go back to something that happened in the first story, sorry ::sweatdrop:: The deal was made at the end of "Love's Curses and Love's Blessings" and Norrington and Jack signed an agreement basically saying that if Jack and the _Pearl_ kept other pirates out of the Port Royal area then Jack could visit the Turners any time he pleased without hassle.

Lynx Ryder: Wow... "New Saiko story! I'm so pleased :D!" You don't know how happy that makes me to hear... er... read someone say/write that (that was more confusing than need be). Thanks so much! It's so cool to hear people say stuff like that! Makes my confidence in my writing go up! (which it turn makes me write more). Yeah, about Richard and Marie and the kids, I kind of wanted to put them as an extended aunt and uncle title... So I guess I got that right! Yay! Great to know you'll be sticking with me! Makes my day to hear you say that! And thanks on the congrats again! :)

JackFan2: I feel sorry for him too, so at least I'm not the only one. When I first became a fan of PotC, I wasn't sure how much I liked Norrington, so I decided to make him a semi good guy in my fics, and he's progressed so that I like him very well. I think he's a respectable man that Jack would respect on several different levels, but this story puts that respect to question, so who knows what will happen with that. ( I never know what will happen next, I'm pretty much as in the dark as the readers until the words come out on the screen) Thanks for the congrats again! I'm going to major in art and probably going to minor in some sort of creative writing/English or something of that sort so I can write as well as draw/paint. Much fun!

Mich: Aww! Thanks so much! Wow... people are waiting for my fics! Makes me feel really special! ::is excited:: And thanks on the congrats! Really nice of you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Rose Noire le Mort: Thanks very much about college and about your lovely review. :)

A/N: One last thing, everyone. I'd just like to ask everyone that prays to God to please keep me in your prayers. I'm having a bit of health trouble that's flaring up again and it's making things a wee bit difficult, so if ya'll could just keep me in prayers, I'd very much appreciate it! Thanks very much!

TS


	3. ch3

"Where shall we begin?" 

**Chapter Three: Plans to be made with the Turners' Return**

"We shall begin with me goin' to see my captain."

-------------------

Ana Maria pulled the cloak closer to her face as she followed Commodore Norrington down the steps to the cell area. She couldn't place half the smells that bombarded her all at once, and didn't want to know what the other half was. She was not one for fainting, and never had as far as she could remember, but she would almost have wanted to at this point. She gagged.

"Miss?" Norrington asked quietly.

She waved him off. "'m fine, but what is tha'?"

He frowned deeply. "Please don't ask."

Ana glared at him, but said nothing as they rounded the corner to Jack's cell. He had his back to the wall, his legs stretched out as comfortably as they could be in his position. The left half of his face was swollen and bruised, and the right side seemed to be forming the bruises from a recent beating. Under all the colour of the bruising, his skin had gone pale. He held his left arm gingerly near to him and seemed to grimace ever so slightly in his light sleep. She knelt next to the bars, the long cloak fanning out about her on the filthy grown. "Jack?"

Two honey brown eyes opened and he tilted his head to see her. "Ana, luv, 'allo there."

She forced a smile. "They've done a number on ye, Jack Sparrow."

"Tha's 'Cap'n', luv."

"'Course it is, Cap'n."

He smiled at her, though she could see it was strained. "How'd ye get down 'ere unnoticed?"

Ana nodded back to where Norrington had stood undetected. "We're workin' on somethin' to get ye out of 'ere, Jack."

"Miss Ana Maria," Norrington called quietly. "We should leave now. The guards will be down here in just a few moments. Surely Will and Elizabeth have returned by now and Lord Bruckworth is filling them in."

Ana nodded as she reached through the bars and took Jack's hand briefly. Then they were gone.

---------------------

The rain was pouring down around them as Ana Maria and Norrington entered the Turner home. Ana peeled the cloak from her shoulders and hung it by a tri-corner hat that Jack had given young Bill some time before. She frowned as she looked at it, but then turned to see Elizabeth at the door way. She forced a smile. "'allo."

Elizabeth Swann Turner sighed deeply as she entered the room, her usual grace around her. "Ana, how was he?"

"Not good. 'ey've been beatin' 'im to a pulp. Bloody navy…"

"He should have signed the Letter of Marquee," Richard was saying as he entered, along with Will. "It would have made all this so much simpler, but no… He's his father's son."

Will smiled a bit. "I can understand him not wanting to," he answered quietly. "He's tried so hard for his freedom. Worked hard for it."

"Yes, but that freedom is likely to be stolen because we didn't go about it legally," Norrington sighed. "If only I'd managed-"

"If only doesn't work any longer," Will stated simply. "We need to get him out of that cell. It's not hard to get the cells open, I helped build a good portion of them. Commodore, if you can… arrange… something, perhaps? Discrete, of course, as not to link yourself with it."

"I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Good, then we'll get the Pearl ready to take him away. The admiral won't stay here forever. Jack will be gone until he leaves. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it?"

"Simple doesn't always work," Ana grumbled under her breath. "You haven't seen him, Will. He's not in any shape to make a run for it, or he would have."

"Well then, let's fix that. In an hour or two I'll make my way down there and see what can be done. Ana, we'll get him out. We have to."

-------

A/N: My applogize for the long wait and the breivity of the chapter. ::feels really bad:: things have gotten really crazy around here and, I have to admit, I've had a lack of insperation for PotC lately. It's terrible, really.... So the chapters may come somewhat far between, but on nights like these I will sit myself down to write on it :) Thanks for your patience

Dawnie-7: Yeah, I know it isn't nice, but hey, I'm a Jack-torture fan, I admit it ;) Poor guy....

Kunfuchick:Ahh! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking this one and I hope even with my lack of insperation I can keep it up to standards ::sigh:: Hopefully... Anyway, thanks!

Flute Damioh: ::still giggling about "son of a biscuit eater":: Ah, everyone needs an evil admiral now and again in a good pirate story! They're fun to use!

Lynx Ryder: Your secrets safe with me as long as you don't tell him I like to beat on him too... oh wait, he's probably figured that out by now lol... Ah well... Yup, gotta love Ana Maria. ::cheers for Ana::

JackFan2: Yes, good old Jack, he can even irritate people by passing out. That alone takes talent! I almost feel sorry for him, held up in those nasty cells, feeling as if the world has left him there to rot... Or hang, in this case. But ah well :p It makes for an interesting plot, apparently :)

JessieRose: Thank you very much. The plotline actually came from the lovely JackFan2. She through it out to me some time ago and told me to run with it, and run with it I did. And thanks for the comment on the joke! Haha! My mom told me that and I got the biggest kick out of it. Glad someone else thought it was funny :)

Big thanks to JackFan2 who threw the plotbunny at me and sent me chasing after it. (fast little critter, it's been getting away lately, but I'm catching up!) A late Merry Christmas (no it it's politically correct to say that, but ah well, I'm not one to be overly politically correct lol) and Happy New Years to all of you! Have a safe time and have fun!

TS


	4. ch4

**Chapter Four: Getting Somewhere at Last

* * *

**

A/N:looks bashful: Hi there… Umm… please don't kill me for not posting for so long:huddles in her corner: Yeah… No real excuse here other than school, health, and lack of inspiration in this particular fandom. If anyone likes Phantom of the Opera, I've got several of those fics posted! That's something, at least, eh?

* * *

The rain hadn't let up by the time Will left the house. He returned some time later, drenched to the bone and not a smile on his face nor in his eyes. A near hopeless look had settled over his features and he all but fell into a chair.

"Not good news?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"They'd gotten to him again," Will answered, voice drained of all emotion, but when he turned his eyes up to Norrington, his eyes were pleading. "He can't survive much longer in there. We have to get him out. Now."

The commodore sighed heavily. "We got Ana Maria a trial," he murmured. "Perhaps… we could do the same for this."

"He doesn't have as long as it would need for a trial if he stays there. They'll beat the life out of him."

Norrington glanced to where Ana Maria was standing, her interest peeked at his words. "We could place him under a house arrest of sorts."

"You'll be putting your career in jeopardy over this pirate," Governor Swann, who had been sitting silently with his grandchildren up until that point, piped up.

The younger man put one hand to his face, wariness showing through. "Perhaps," he said slowly. "But… We had a deal. I will not go back on my word."

* * *

Will's eyes turned towards the closed door as the voices – or one voice, being Cromwell's – escalated so that he might hear what was happening inside the room.

"You want _what_?" Cromwell's gruff voice demanded.

"A proper trial," came Norrington's stern one.

"He's not a citizen."

"Neither was the girl whose case was tried some time ago. Ana Maria."

"You're not helping your own case, Commodore. I've looked back on your record. Eight years of letting him go, do you see that? First, was here –" Did he have it written down? Will sighed in irritation. "Next was several months later, I'd say right before the Turner boy married the Swann girl, hmm? Yes. That's when the rumours started, Commodore. Very soon after that, you stormed into the East India Company's holding cells and demanded – demanded Commodore! – that Jack Sparrow be placed in your custody."

"Sir! Anderson was a criminal! He had no right!"

"True, but you should have brought the scoundrel back and hung him yourself! But lest you think so, Norrington, I'm not done. Then, as you said about the little slave girl-"

"She wasn't-"

"You'd best be quiet, sir! You and Governor Swann helped free her. Don't think I haven't seen her at the jail cells! I know she's his first mate and you're lucky I haven't thrown her in there along with him to die. Then you _accompanied_ Sparrow after the Turners'. No! Don't even argue your case there, you will loose. I do believe up until this point that is it. You've also done a bit to help out the Turners', haven't you? Since their house burned last year. Yes… You cared for Elizabeth, I did hear about all of that mess, but they've been known to be close with Sparrow. Young Mr. Turner is waiting for the answer right now, is he not?"

Will heard James Norrington let out an agitated sight. "I'm asking for a simple trial and to put him under house arrest until the verdict comes in."

"Whose house, sir?"

"Governor Swann – yes, for his daughter, before you ask – has offered for Sparrow to stay there. If guards are needed, I shall provide them. Or if you wish to provide your own, by all means! Is it not a simple request? What you don't see, sir, is all the things that Sparrow has done for this settlement. The personal hits he's taken in his… business… to see that Port Royal is safe."

"Fine. Take him, but if he disappears it shall be your head, Norrington."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed, commodore. But remember, Jack Sparrow is not the only one on trial here. If he's found guilty – which he will be – then you will fall right along with him."

Will did not hear Norrington respond, but the door opened and the commodore walked out. The blacksmith stood quickly, giving a small bow to the admiral and the two younger men exited the building in silence.

* * *

"Let me in, damn you!" Ana Maria screamed.

One of the guards at Jack's door grabbed hold of her. "You little whore!" he growled. "You think I'd let _you_ in! You're crazy!"

Ana's eyes lit with fury and she began to struggle harder against him, screaming and kicking and cursing the whole way.

"Unhand her."

The guard dropped her abruptly and stood strait. "Lord Bruckworth."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, man?" Richard demanded.

"She… she was trying to get in. I was ordered to keep anyone out until the doctor left and after that only with the admiral's permission was anyone to enter."

Richard glared at him, causing the boy to shrink back. "Did your mother teach you no manners?" he growled out, motioning to Ana. "You never touch a lady without her permission and you _never_, under any circumstances, call her a whore, sir."

"I'm sorry, m'lord," the boy said with a small bow.

"I bet you are. Now get out. I will see my son whether your admiral sees it fit or not."

"Son, sir?"

"Do you question me?"

"No sir!" The boy scurried away, leaving Ana Maria staring at Richard in shock.

"I never knew you had that much clout."

"I really couldn't do anything," Richard admitted with a shrug. "Other than be overbearing more times than not." He chuckled. "They think my title means that I could have them hung, I suppose. And if we were in England, I just might be able to. I have the connections, but whatever the case, it got us in."

They stepped into the room to see the doctor standing. Jack was stretched out on the bed, pale beneath his dark tan, but his eyes were open. He gave them a lopsided grin and forced himself into a half sitting position, receiving a sharp glare from the doctor that he promptly ignored. "'allo," he greeted.

"You look terrible, Sparrow," Ana deadpanned.

"Thanks luv," he grumbled, falling back against the stacked pillows. "Love you too."

She smiled at this. "May I have a moment?" she asked quietly and Richard nodded, leaving her alone with his stepson. She moved over to the bed and sat on it, taking Jack's hand in her own. He watched her as she flipped it over, running her fingers along the scars there. Reminders of East India. "You've gone through so much over the years," she whispered, kissing his scarred palm.

He grinned up at her. "And I'll have plenty more years to find new messes to get into, luv. Don' ye worry 'bout tha'."

* * *

Flute Damioh:Sorry it took so long! I'm going to be saying that a lot, I fear!

Dawnie-7:Welcome back and gone again, I suppose, but thanks very much anyway. Hopefully it won't take me so long to get the next chapter out. I'm going to try to juggle this and my Phantom fic as well at the same time. Stupid me…

Lynx Ryder:Hah! Look! I updated:points triumphantly: Norrington's not so bad. He's putting his career on the line for Jack. And he got him out of jail, even if not free.

Mackerel:Join the club. WE should create one. "Angst Lovers Unite!" Hehe… Hope I had a bit more of a steady pace for you.

Kungfuchick: HULLO! I haven't talked to you in FOREVER:hugs: Sorry… I waited longer this time :hides: Please forgive me!

JackFan2:I haven't talked to you in forever either:hugs: I think this chapter was a bit longer than the others, and I'm a bit inspired now. Pray that inspiration stays!

Rose the pirate:Jack irritates no matter what, It's his goal in life. Gotta love him for his high ambitions, right?


End file.
